Eye of the Tiger Shark
by Sam in the Dark
Summary: Every once in a while, someone really messes with the World Government. A salute to an awesome character.
1. Chapter 1

My first stab at a One Piece fic. I thrive on your criticism.

One hand after the other. Thats all it took.

He pushed relentlessly forward. It didn't matter that his arms felt like they would break. It didn't matter that his hands were cut by the sharp rocks of the cliff side, leaving a trail of blood to mark his passing. It didn't matter how far he had to go. All that mattered was that he keep putting one hand after the other.

_I will climb the highest cliff in the world. He had said. I will likely fail, and fall to my doom. But if I succeed, the World Government has no weapon that can stop me. _

He couldn't help remembering what had gotten him to this point....

"_The matter is finished. You have no voice here, Tiger."_

"_How can you sit upon that throne with the knowledge of what you have done!?" He had screamed. "We once had pride, Saldo. We once had honor. And now, you collaborate with the vile humans, you let your brothers be taken in chains! Your own son has been taken, and still you do not budge!"_

"_What would you have me do? Would you have me lead us to war, to extinction?!"_

"_I would have you lead us with honor!"_

"_Enough! I have been more than kind, allowing an exile to speak for so long. Leave now, Fisher Tiger, or you shall be thrown out!"_

Emperor Saldo was right. Tiger had turned his back on Fishman Island. But he had done this only because Saldo was no emperor. A coward, begging and scraping at the feet of humans, was not fit to sit on the throne. Saldo would never free their people. So Tiger would.

He must be close, he couldn't even smell the sea anymore. Only the mist and clouds. How long had he been climbing? Hours? Days? It mattered not. This was his final test. He had been very productive in his exile-swimming through the calm belts to battle the mightiest of sea kings, challenging and defeating every warrior he cam across-and all had been for this.

For now, his name was unknown to World Government. Not for long. Soon, he would be the stuff of their nightmares.

00000000000000000000

Majorae was at a vulnerable state when the incident began. Due to reports of pirates in the area, there was no reason to worry about attack, and the Admirals, the protectors of the World Government, were almost all gone. All that remained was Admiral Gost, and at this peaceful time, that was enough. Within the city, the Celestial Dragons awoke to a bright new day, content that their divinity would give them enjoyment for another day. One such Noble, a large-though not by Noble standards-man named Murulu, was getting ready for his morning routine, featuring a lavish breakfast, a stroll through his huge garden, and a bit of entertainment from his slaves.

"Tell me, slave, how did Fishman island compare to this city?" He idley asked as the hulking Fishman carried him though the garden.

"It was...different." He replied. "It's in a huge cavern, after all, so there's different stuff there..." he realized what he was meant to answer. "It's hardly as beautiful as this city though."

"Thats what I love about you, Jinbei. I like a slave who speaks his mind." Murulu grinned. He had no illusion about how the fishman felt about him, and he was aware that the collar was the only thing keeping the beast from killing him. That was fine. He didn't need love, only obedience.

After his walk, Jinbei was allowed some time to himself. He used it to talk to his friend, Murulu's entertainment slave.

"How can you still have hope, Jinbei?" She asked him that day, through tears. Hancock was never beaten, she was far too beautiful, so her master's anger was commonly taken out on her sisters. This had been one such day. "Our lives are nothing but suffering. Why shouldn't we just end them now?"She fell against Jinbei's powerful chest, sobbing. He tried to find words to comfort her...

He felt something move on the wind, he smelled the power of someone very strong. Something was about to change.

Then all Majorae shook.

00000000000000000000

There was no subtlety in what had just happened. The invader, hardly noticeable in the distance, had hurled a piece of the cliffside directly at the city, smashing hundred year old buildings. What happened next was horrifying. Lead by Admiral "Sludgeman" Gost, every marine in the city charged the assailant. The first wave was cut to pieces as Tiger demonstrated his power by spitting a wave of redundant shark teeth at them. The admiral engaged him next, counting on his Logia powers to protect him.

Then Tiger released his Haki.

Admirals were supposed to be indestructible. So when Gost was ripped in half, it was no surprise that the Marine's broke ranks and fled. The didn't get far. Fisher Tiger's eyes turned to that of a Sea King, and he waded among them in berserk rage slaying all he touched.

And this was just the beginning of the Sunny Incident.

A/N: So basically , there is not enough written about this guy. What do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go!**

**I do not own One Piece.**

_I remember that he said he would save me. When I was dragged here for my disobedience, he promised me that he would free me from my bonds. I could not have expected this..._

_He was as strong as me when we last met...but that has changed. Somewhere along the way, he stopped being a monster and started being a god._

_It's not just me either...he has become far too strong to only save me. Perhaps my friends. Or all Fishmen. Or all slaves._

_March on, Fisher Tiger._

000000000000

They fought still, though their admiral had fallen. Fools they were they still held their duty above their lives. And he respected that. He had not but distain for those who ran from his power.

Some ran. The clever ones, some would say, the ones who cared about their families more than duty. Tiger understood, but he did not respect them. He only respected those who fought. Those who were doomed to die.

To die for what one believed in was something he could understand. He had almost done so on several occasions, and held the men in highest esteem, though none could stand before him.

He only wished the Deep Lords would give him the ones he wanted to fight.

00000000000000

_The others are telling me things. They say that we will be free. They say that this city will fall. They say that our foes are doomed, and that our torment will finally end. So, I should be happy._

_They say that a monster has come to save us, a beast from the deep intent on destroying the oppressors. He is a titan, they say, he has slain one of the so called indestructible admirals, they say. So, I should be relieved._

_Some slaves are proclaiming him a messiah, or the equivalents in their homelands. He has come to deliver us, they say. So, should I not exult him as well?_

_I cannot. No matter what they say, no matter how much my sisters hope, I can feel nothing but fear._

* * *

He had driven mercy from his soul. He had no need of it. No one was innocent. Everyone was guilty.

They were guilty of owning slaves. They were guilty of watching slaves being owned. They were guilty of cruelty and evil against hi race.

A man before him begged for his life. He proclaimed that he hated slavery, and that he had fought in the circles of power to destroy it. Tiger asked him if he had done everything he could. The man said yes, and Tiger shattered his spine.

Damn them. Damn them for making him do this. Damn them for not being brave enough to take this chance themselves.

Damn them all.

* * *

_He isn't here to save you._

_He'll save me, though. And my friends, and all their brothers, and Prince Jimbei too. But not you. Ya wanna know why?_

_He knows. The mighty Fisher Tiger know the truth I know. He is here to save his brothers, the Fishmen. You...filthy humans are better off as slaves._

_Tiger doesn't hate slavery, he loves his race. And when he finds us, he will free me and leave you to the dogs. If he doesn't just destroy your fragile bodies, shahahahaha..._

* * *

His Haki shattered the slave collars around him as he walked. They followed him, forming a mob that fought with him, making him stronger as he marched.

Tiger regarded the human slaves behind him. He never understood human slavery, really. Giants, Fishmen, mermaids, all an example of human superiority, he supposed. but humans...did these people really regard their own race as lesser?

Suddenly, he was met with a three girls standing before him. Behind him, he saw the Fishmen eyeing them, as prizes from the battle. But they waited, waited for what he said. he looked at the three hard, watched them stand frozen in fright.

"Run!" he bellowed. "and don't get caught again."

So it was decided. For this battle, all slaves were equal.

* * *

_It…it was far too much. To free us…he…it is unreal…_

* * *

"Stop this nonsense immediately!"

Garroll was rather brave, for a noble. He had witnessed the destructive power of this mighty Fishman, yet he stood against him, a row of other nobles behind him.

"You might be able to defend yourself from the world, beast, but can you say the same for the others? For any who push past us to escape will be hunted unto the day they die!"

Tiger smiled. They had not even considered the possibility…He slowly approached the first of the nobles, and slew him. The entire city grew silent.

"Let my sins eclipse theirs."

Not one noble left that street. Tiger had shown the world that the gods could bleed.

**There we go! Kudoes to whoever can guess the first three quotes!**


End file.
